


synonym of beautiful

by sylvenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: the ‘oh shit’ moment where lance realizes he might just be a little bit in love with keith





	synonym of beautiful

_Keith looked beautiful_. Lance couldn’t help but think. The stars shined bright above, glittering in Keith’s ebony eyes, looking like constellations in them. The light gave Keith’s black hair a shine, painting it purple and blue, opalescent light giving a crown of stars to Keith. Keith turned to look at Lance and smiled. The background of stars was a canvas to his beauty and Lance felt his breath catching, his heart stopping and his blood rushing. Keith looked back at the sky and Lance was free of whatever spell Keith had on him.  _Not looked beautiful. Was beautiful._


End file.
